Love before Wealth
by EddieLawrenceIII
Summary: It's been 2 years since Eddie and Tamika met. Does Eddie have what it takes to win the heart that belongs to the girl of his dreams? Or will it end in heartbreak and lonesome solitude for the young aristocrat?
1. Understanding

**This is my first Class of 3000 fanfiction. Don't judge me if I get something wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Class of 3000. **

* * *

It was the usual bright early spring day at Westley's School for the Performing Arts; the students impatient for Spring Break and the teachers wishing for their students to appreciate education more.

"Boy, you better watch what you sayin' to me!" Tamika yells at Lil' D, who commented on her preference of music. Tamika loved her harp, almost more than she loved making her yard look beautiful. It was near the end of the period and she wasn't about to let a starstruck wannabe like Lil' D carry on with his insults.

"A'ight now, Tamika. You best chill out before the principal comes in here and yells at me for not keepin' my students in line." Sunny walked towards her, hand in his pocket. "Now give him back his sticks. He don't need 'em broke over his head."

"Whatever" She says, reluctantly giving the boy his drumsticks and sitting back down in her desk. As soon as she does, she feels someone's eyes on her, and she looks to her left to see her blonde suitor staring at her with the same love-driven, goofy smile he's given her since he met her.

"Why you keep lookin' at me like that, Eddie? Ain't you ever had feelings for someone that ain't me?" She thought it was almost impossible for a _rich_ boy to not have at least one admirer, especially one with his kind personality.

Eddie's eyes went from half-lidded to wide-open. "Sadly, no. I mean... Before coming here, I was home schooled. Daddy never told me about what a girl could be like, and no one besides you has me interested here." He rested his chin on his arms, which were crossed on his desk, and looked down in thought.

Eddie, you a lie. There ain't no way you never liked someone else." She said, breaking eye contact a moment later to think about it herself, almost believing he's telling the truth. She rolled her eyes at the thought and shrugged it off.

"But, Tamika... Why ever would I have a reason to lie to you?" He had a concerned look on his face, trying to tell her the fact she already knows. "I may be rich, but you know money can't buy love. I'm sure that's why you don't like my gifts, but I just can't help myself when you cross my mind. You, and everyone else, know that I adore you. You should also know that the only thing that'll stop me from trying to win your heart is if you actually tell me to stop. I'll do ANYTHING for you, my dainty lil' goddess."

As shocked as she was, Tamika knew he was telling it straight. She knew she only had to tell him to stop, she just didn't want him to. She secretly enjoyed the constant attempts to woo her, the love notes he'd give her with the presents, and how he'd always compliment her. Just as she was starting to get deep in thought, the bell rung, signalling that it was time to go to the last period of school.

Eddie walks to the door, holding it for her as she passes by, and whispers to her "At least think about being mine, would you please? I may not be the handsomest kid in school, but I'm positive I know how to treat you right." He walked out after she did, going a separate path from hers to reach his next class.


	2. Decisions, Decisions

Tamika really had put thought into it - throughout the whole class period. It was rare that she'd actually zoned out to think, instead of when she was practicing music in her head. She thought about what might go right, what might go wrong... if he would treat her any differently if she accepted his heart. The last sign of affection she showed him was kissing him on the cheek, and that was just to pay him back for not being able to come up with a legitimate Christmas present by himself.

She started doodling on a blank sheet of paper inbetween thoughts; some of it was musical notes she'd hum to herself, and the other stuff was mainly focused on Eddie. She drew and doodled for almost half an hour more before a loud ringing sound snapped her back to reality. She gathered her things and started out the room, and she was a little less than surprised to find that Eddie was already waiting for her.

She stared at him for a few moments, her mind riddled with thoughts and her feet as still as a statue. Then she noticed his hand reaching out, almost asking "Come walk with me." She didn't bother. Instead she tried to stay calm and collected as she motioned him to walk her out the building.

"Have you thought about what I said, Tamika?" he asked, hands in his pockets as they traverse through the noisy halls.

"I have... but you know one class session ain't enough time. Gimme at least til tomorrow, Eddie."

"But I..."

"Come on now, Eddie. You know it ain't a good idea to rush me."

"Alright" He didn't have the heart to disappoint her by telling her he won't be in school tomorrow because his mom was gravely ill and he had to stay and care for her.

When they went through the double doors of the school entrance, Tamika hugged him and exchanged goodbyes with him before getting on the bus to go home. She had more thinking to do.

When she got home, her dad greeted her with a smile "How was school, Tami-" she walked by him and towards her room. She needed complete silence... or at least a quiet place to play her harp. It was always the best way for her to think clearly and calmly.

She started running her fingers across the strings, playing random notes in accordance with her mood. As she played, scenarios started appearing in her mind. The first thing she imagined was telling him "no" and she could see him with his head down, and tears dropping to the floor. When that image came to her mind, she plucked the wrong string. It made her eyes shoot open, and she could feel a lone tear running down her cheek. She closed her eyes once more and started playing a different tune. This time, she was still in front of him, but she took his hand and said "yes" to him. She imagined him fainting from the excitement.

She giggled a bit and played her harp a little more before putting it away in her closet and going into the dining room where her dad was. She's decided.

"Hey, uh.. Dad...?"

"Yes? What's up, Tamika?" He looked at her, puzzled.

"Um... Think you can... drive me over to Eddie's place?" She looked down, fiddling with her hands.

"Sure can... if that's what you want." He'd never seen her acting quite like this, and especially when it came to that Lawrence kid. She never even seemed to show interest in him.

On the near-20 minute drive to Eddie's house, Tamika started to think on how exactly to go about the situation. What to say, how to say it, and what she should do to follow through with her answer. When they got to his large circular driveway, she took a deep breath and let it out. It's game time!


	3. Trouble at Lawrence Manor

**Author's notes: Don't be fooled. This isn't the last chapter! But you're sure to enjoy it! I honestly don't know if I can beat the intensity of this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Class of 3000 or its characters. Don't sue me and I won't send you hate mail! (Lol)**

* * *

Almost as soon as she was about to ring the doorbell that was surrounded by a solid gold ring attached to the wall, the ivory doors opened, and Sulu, Eddie's butler, stood there with an almost concerned look on his face. "So sorry, Miss Jones, but Master Edward isn't available at the moment. He's tending to... other matters. Please, do come back tomorrow."

Tamika scowled at him. She hadn't come all the way to the boy's house just to be shooed off by the help. "You better let me in. I gotta talk somethin' over with Eddie. Don't MAKE me kick you like I did last time I was here."

Sulu fretted and moved aside, allowing her the right of way. "He's in his mother's room. Third door on the left on the second floor, next to the bust of his grandfather. And do be silent. Mrs. Lawrence is quite ill this afternoon."

"A'ight." She continued walking and made note of everything as she started up the stairs. Several flower pots with boquets of roses decorated the room, and there was a distinct hint of honey suckle in each one. The rails of the stair case was coated in platinum and sprinkled in sapphires, the stairs themselves carved from rich birchwood and blanketed with a long red carpet outlined with gold. She couldn't help but be impressed with the tasteful art the manor held.

When she reached the top of the stairs, she heard Eddie's voice. "Don't worry, Mama! D-Daddy's gone to get you a good doctor. Please just take your medicine for right now."

She traced where his voice came from, and found the door next to, as Sulu put it, his grandfather's bust. She couldn't stop to look for it, though. She was too curious as to what was going on. She opened the door to see Mrs. Lawrence in her bed, very pale and almost gasping for air. Eddie was holding her hand with his own, almost on the brink of tears. Then he looked over to see Tamika standing there, gawking.

"T-Tamika?! What on Earth are you doing here?" He looked like he was about to have a meltdown. He was sweating, trembling, and trying to make sense of everything.

"That ain't important right now. What's wrong with yo' mom?" She inquired, walking a bit closer to the two.

"She..." He lowers his head, trying to hide his tears from her, but to no avail. He leaps into her arms, hugging her tightly and crying. "S-She had a seisure this morning! She hasn't been any better since. I'm so s-scared, Tamika! What am I to do?"

Instead of hitting him or threatening him like she usually would if he even thought about touching her, she hugged him back. She could remember when her mom passed away to cancer when she was just six years old. She was devastated, she wouldn't talk to anyone for over a year. She didn't want Eddie to lose his mom. Seeing him bawl his heart out almost made her feel a little guilty for being so cruel to him.

"Calm down, Eddie! I'm sure yo' dad will be here any minute. Let's just watch her until he gets back, okay?" She pulls up a nearby chair and sits it next to the one Eddie plops down in. When she sits down, she uses one hand to rub his back and the other to hold his hand. She didn't know which one looked worse: the young woman that was almost cold as ice and pale as a ghost, or the boy whose eyes and face were red from the stress and crying.

She suddenly heard someone running up the stairs. Two... No, three people. She figured it would be the doctors and Mr. Lawrence coming to the rescue, and she was right. "Now, Edward," said one of the doctors, "You and your friend must leave the room so we can do a full evaulation. We'll tell you the results afterwards, okay?" He softly patted Eddie's back to reassure him.

"O...Okay. Come on, Tamika..." He dragged his feet as he escorted Tamika and himself out of his mother's room, and they found a velvet sofa near the top of the stairs and sat down. He looked over to the ebony girl that sat beside him, and looked away. "I'm... sorry you had to see me like this. I must look terrible." He sniffs and uses the collar of his shirt to wipe his tears, trying to force a smile.

She rubbed his back again, trying to calm him down. "It's okay, Eddie. I'm sure she's gon' be fine."

He sniffs again. "Say... What are you doing here, anyway? You NEVER come to visit. In fact, last time I checked, you said you'd rather go shopping with Madison than come here."

"Oh.. um... That's the thing, Eddie. I thought a lil' more about what you said... and I think I decided..."

Eddie wiped the excess tears from his eyes, before gulping. He'd expected the worst, so he figured he'd might as well endure it. "And... What have you decided exactly...?"

She looked him dead in the eyes, searching to see if what was in them was fear or hope. "I.." She sighed, "I will be yo' girlfriend, Eddie..."


End file.
